My Baby
by DragonLadyKira
Summary: 1xR: Relena and Heero have their second child, but what's this? Someone out to destroy their happiness? *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Foreword:  
  
Okay People, here's the deal. This isn't a prologue. I just thought that maybe you'd like a little background information on the story you're about to read. I won't give any spoilers or anything like that.  
  
It's the same time period as my last story but no new war this time. Something much worse.. *creepy movie music plays * I'm not telling, yet. Uhm.. what else should you know? They have a daughter named Gabriella Ayn. She's three and a half. Relena just had a baby boy, too. (Yes, most of my good stories have to do with her being pregnant.). I think that's all for now. So, uh, go ahead and read the story, k?  
  
~*~Jess~*~ 


	2. Chapter One

Jess here! Okay, as much I wish I owned Gundam Wing, I do not. I merely borrowed the characters for the duration of this story and I promise to return them when I'm done using them. Thanks!  
  
Okay, now don't poke fun at poor little me, I get so many ideas swarming around in my poor little head, yet have very little ability to get those wonderful plots into words without making it sound monotonous and stupid. So, bear with me please and send any "constructive criticism" to me at Snowbunnie5000@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Baby- Chapter 1  
  
  
  
December 2nd; 3:45 am  
  
It had been exhausting; twelve hours, twenty minutes, and thirty-five second she'd been in labor. But finally, Relena Yuy held her twenty minute- old son in her arms. He was beautiful, as most babies are, with his chocolate brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her husband, the perfect soldier himself- Heero Yuy, had left to go inform her brother and their friends and retrieve their small daughter, Gabriella. Gabby was very excited about being a big sister, it was all she spoke about since the day her Mommy and Daddy told her about her little brother or sister.  
  
Relena lay back on the pillows and let her mind drift over the past hours. She had come in shortly after her late lunch with Heero for her check-up. Chuckling softly, she recalled the random cramping she passed off as indigestion. Her OB/GYN had different ideas though. She was checked into the hospital at quarter past two; ten minutes later, the real labor started. She had a private room and had a nurse that came in every fifteen minutes or so. She was excited, delivering Gabby had been a breeze. Two hours tops, minimal stitches and plenty of painkillers. Glancing down at the sleeping newborn, she smiled a wry grin. Over twelve hours, too many stitches, and no painkillers; the doctor refused to give her anything for the pain for fear of prolonging labor even more.  
  
The door opening pulled Relena from her reverie. A new nurse walked over and held her arms out for the baby. Relena held on, reluctant to give him up yet. "My husband's coming with our daughter and I would like it if she could meet her brother tonight." The nurse shook her head; "I'm sorry Miss. I need to take the baby to be checked up on. You know, measured and weighed and such. Besides, it's after visiting hours. She won't be allowed up anyway." Relena took a long last look at her baby before handing him to the nurse. The nurse tucked him into her arms and turned to leave. But, before going she called over her shoulder; "Do you have a name picked out yet?" Relena smiled and nodded. "Alexander Tyler Yuy." "Very nice, Miss. I'll fill out the forms for you to sign."  
  
Five minutes later the door opened again and Heero walked in. "Hey darling. Where's Alex?" Relena opened an eye, "He's being checked out, he should be back in a moment. Where's Gabby?" "She's with Duo and Hilde. They wouldn't let her come up to see Alex tonight." Relena nodded and he sat down in the chair near her bed. She smiled warily, "Why don't you go home? I'm sure you're tired too." He shook his head. "No, I want to stay long enough to hold Alex. That awful nurse wouldn't let me hold him earlier." Relena giggled and snuggled down as best she could in the stiff, sterile sheets. Not long after she fell asleep in the now dark hospital room. 


	3. Chapter Two

Jess here again. I'm going to hurry with the story before I lose all my inspiration. But, it's hard to work when your 4-year-old brother is running up and knocking on the computer room door every 5 minutes. ¬¬ Sooo.. anyway. Onto chapter two. Rose is on the right track about the nurse, but not quite! ^.~  
  
Uhm.. yeah.. I don't own Gundam Wing and I am nothing but a poor child. Suing me will get you nothing but a whole bunch of lawyer fees! I'll give the characters back in a bit, I promise!  
  
My Baby- Chapter 2  
  
December 3rd; 9:53 am  
  
Heero stood and rubbed his sore neck. He'd fallen asleep next to Relena's bed sometime after she did. He glanced around the room filled with various balloons- all different shades of powder blue. Uneasily he noticed that Alex hadn't been moved to their room over-night. He walked to the other side of the room and pushed the call nurse button. Then, he heard her stir.  
  
Relena stretched and felt sore all over and rather groggy when the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her. She sat up and looked for her baby. Not seeing him she set her sites to her husband. "Heero, where's Alex?" He turned around and moved to sit on the end of her bed. "I'm not sure. I've just rang for a nurse." She nodded and lay back down. Heero grinned at his wife and lay down next to her, engulfing her in his arms. She began to doze again, far more comfortable this time around.  
  
*Earlier that morning*  
  
The new intern, Elizabeth, had started her first day in the maternity ward. She had the graveyard shift for this week but would switch to a more normal schedule next week. The head nurse, having so many new people under foot, assigned each intern a newborn to care for until they were released. Elizabeth was given the Yuy baby.  
  
At about five or ten minutes till four o'clock that morning Elizabeth retrieved the infant from his exhausted mother and promptly weighed and measured him. She recorded everything carefully on the proper forms and began to fill out the live birth registration forms for the child. Using her best handwriting she spelled out his full name and all the other information.  
  
At seven o'clock Elizabeth set the baby carefully into his bassinet and went downstairs for some coffee. Upon her return, the newbie curled up into one of the big, comfortable chairs in the staff room and pulled out her new romance novel.  
  
While Elizabeth was busy with the book and coffee, another young woman dressed in the infamous pink scrubs that set the interns off from the regular doctors and nurses, walked into the maternity ward. She crept, unnoticed, careful to blend with the other interns and walked to the nearest bassinet and scooped the child up. As quickly as she could, without being suspicious, she walked out of the nursery and fled to her car. 


	4. Chapter Three

Jess here again *runs and hides from the various things thrown at her * I'm sorry! I didn't mean it.. I promise, it will all work out in the end! C'mon, I wouldn't do that to you guys. Right?  
  
No, I don't own Gundam Wing. I really wish I did, and I'm saving up to buy it! ^^ So don't sue me, then I'll lose all 35 cents I've collected so far.  
  
My Baby- Chapter 3  
  
December 3rd; 10:16 am  
  
Kate. Katherine Watson. She looked into her rearview mirror at the baby sleeping in the back seat. She gripped the steering wheel harder to keep her hands form shaking. She was a runaway cancer patient. She was a baby-less mother. And now, she was a child abductor. Kate turned quickly into her driveway and climbed out of the car. Silently she paced and thought about what she had just done.  
  
She had given birth yesterday, but she didn't have a baby to show for it. Her daughter had been a still born; dead upon birth. She spent hours wondering that if it was her cancer that caused her baby to born that way. She didn't want to take someone else's baby. But she needed someone to love in her last few months. Slamming her fist into a nearby wall, Kate let some of her anger at her inoperable cancer go.  
  
Six months ago she was diagnosed with brain cancer- a large tumor that regularly caused migraines and blurry vision. Not too long ago she started to lose her hearing and her hands and legs started to shake. She hadn't received any therapy for it due to her pregnancy and now that the tumor has had over six months to grow, it couldn't be operated on. Kate exhaled slowly and opened the backdoor, retrieving the child she had taken from its rightful parents.  
  
December 3rd; 10:47am  
  
Elizabeth put her book back into her bag and threw the styrofoam coffee cup away. Humming to herself, she walked back to the nursery to check up on the Yuy baby. She first grabbed the forms she'd filled out earlier and almost skipped to the bassinet. The loud clatter of the clipboard hitting the ground turned all heads to the shocked intern on the other side of the room. She lifted her face and stammered, "He- He's gone..."  
  
Rhonda Hammond had been head nurse in the maternity ward for over three years and not once had she even heard of a baby disappearing. Scowling she brushed past all the other speechless people and stood menacingly in front of the frantic young lady. "What do you mean 'he's gone'?" Elizabeth wrung her hands together and whispered, "He's not in the bassinet I left him in this morning, Ma'am." Rhonda took a quick look into the Yuy child's bed and swiftly turned on heel. "I want every nurse in this room to check the arms of every new parent in this ward. No one else leaves this area until the child is found. It was most likely just a mistake. Now go!"  
  
Thirty minutes past and slowly the others drifted back into the room and there was no sign of the infant. After the initial check with no baby, Rhonda went to the front desk and called the authorities. The police immediately issued an 'Amber Alert' to make all the people in the area aware of the missing child and left numbers where people could give any information they knew about the missing child.  
  
Now, Rhonda and Elizabeth faced the worst part of a situation such as this; informing the parents.  
  
Heero and Relena had waited over an hour for their nurse to come by with the baby. Once, a timid intern peeked into the room and muttered a 'nope' and as quickly as she appeared she left. Twenty minutes ago they began to get worried; Relena constantly checking the clock and Heero cracked his knuckles every couple of minutes. The door opened and a pale intern crept in accompanied by a large, blond nurse. Relena sat up and Heero sat down. The older woman nudged her companion and the younger one stepped forward and she squeaked, "Sir, Ma'am, we have something to tell you." 


	5. Chapter Four

Jess here again! *grins stupidly * it's 2:30in the morning and my friend Elizabeth (sound familiar anyone?) and I are up writing this edition from her house. Like I said, it will all work out. Bear with me!  
  
Don't make me repeat myself.. again. I do NOT, in any way shape or form, own Gundam Wing. Thank you and please come again.  
  
  
  
My Baby- Chapter 4  
  
December 3rd; 10:48am  
  
Relena blinked once. And she blinked twice. And then, all hell broke loose. "What did you just say?!"  
  
Mrs. Relena Yuy had just been informed that her newborn son, not more than a day old, was missing. The timid intern that had been assigned to care for the Yuy baby covered her face and hid effectively behind her superior. Heero stood up and took a step forward and glared at the larger woman. "What are you saying? That a newborn just up and walked away, unnoticed?"  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, Nurse Rhonda Hammond shook her head. "No, Mr. Yuy. That's not what we're saying. We're saying that your child has been kidnapped. I'm sorry."  
  
Kate held the child on her lap and stared at his tiny features. The rise and fall of his chest was what interested her most; her daughter never had the chance to do that. It was then that she noticed the ID tag still on his wrist. Turning it over she read, 'Alexander Tyler Yuy". If Kate hadn't been sitting down, she probably would have dropped the baby. To say she was shocked was an understatement.  
  
Elizabeth peeked her face out from Rhonda's side and squeaked, "We're doing all we can to get him back. We had a search party in the hospital and we've alerted the police. There's an Amber alert on the radio as we speak. We'll probably hear back soon."  
  
Relena looked up from her folded hands and turned her silent wrath on the young girl. "I don't give a damn! Who's responsibility was it in the first place?!"  
  
Elizabeth was soon face to face with a very angry father. "Uh. mine?"  
  
"Well, what happened?!"  
  
Elizabeth started to get hysterical. "I wanted coffee, I put him in nursery, I read a book, came back, no baby."  
  
Sighing, Heero gently held his wife down as she struggled to untangle her IV and get the two nurses in the doorway. "Rel, it's not her fault. It's just something that happened. We'll get through this and get him back. I promise."  
  
Elizabeth and Rhonda quietly crept from the room when Relena collapsed, sobbing into his chest.  
  
Kate squared her shoulders and inhaled and exhaled slowly. What was she going to do? She now had a famous senator and a famous mercenary's son in her possession. There were bound to be cops everywhere. But, no one would know. She wasn't close to her neighbors, her parents were dead, the only people that knew she was pregnant didn't know if it was a boy or girl. All she had to do was destroy the tag.  
  
Setting the baby carefully on the couch, she retrieved a pair of scissors and carefully snipped the white band from his arm. Not wanting to destroy his identity entirely, she wrapped the tag up and placed in a shoebox in her closet. Singing a lullaby, she placed the infant down in the crib. 


	6. Chapter Five

Alrighty everyone. The last chapter didn't do much, I was too tired to do much with it. *sighs * This chapter is going to take forever. I'm babysitting and the little girl - Skyler- keeps asking the same questions over and over again. Like what the floppy disk was.  
  
I owned Gundam Wing once. and then... I woke up. ^^;;; But seriously, I don't own Gundam Wing or anything even remotely related.  
  
My Baby- Chapter 5  
  
January 5th; 12:36pm  
  
Picking up the laundry basket, Relena made her way from her room to Gabby's. She sat, turning all the clothing right side out before placing them in the basket. She had been released from the hospital last month and immediately submersed herself in housework. They never found anything; the only things to prove that she had actually been pregnant were a couple of pictures of her with the "bulge" and a longing that tugged at her heart.  
  
Hilde and Duo came over a lot, always offering to take Gabby and leave her with some free time. She always refused though; Gabriella and Heero were the only things keeping her from losing her mind. Heero with his comforting arms and soothing words, Gabby with her childhood innocence. Relena looked up from her busy work and watched her daughter sleep. Her honey blond locks falling in her face, her Prussian blue eyes closed, and her small thumb stuck in her mouth. Tears came to Relena's eyes as she wondered if her son was napping as well.  
  
Kate had tried burping him, changing him, feeding him, playing with him, and leaving him alone to cry himself to sleep. But the child did not want to go to sleep today. She rubbed her bleary eyes and lay the child down. Her migraines were worsening and this morning she couldn't pour the coffee without spilling it all over the counter. She opened the bottle for her prescription and cursed silently when she noticed that the bottle was almost empty. She wouldn't be able to receive new ones anymore; the doctor stopped authorizing her refills. Kate sat; trying to recall what the doctor said what would happen after the pills were gone.  
  
A delighted squeal woke Relena up. She sat up wondered how she got from her to her room; the last place she remembered being was Gabby's room. She threw back the covers and padded out to the living room. The site that greeted her brought a smile to her face that hadn't been there for far too long. Heero was down on all fours with his daughter on his back and all the while he was gently trying to shake the little girl off. When he finally succeeded Heero trapped Gabby beneath him and began to tickle her. At the sound of her daughter's happy laughter, Relena began to laugh herself. She slid down to the ground near them and tickled Heero and urged the smaller one to do the same. Their laughter continued through the night and finally lifted the sullen mood from the household.  
  
It would be twenty-four months, Kate remembered. She would have twenty-four months after the pills were gone, give or take a little. Smiling, she returned to the living room only to find the baby- that she affectionately called Ty- to be asleep. She lifted him from the couch, lying down herself and placed him on her chest where she drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter Six

Jess aquí! I think I said that right. or maybe not, I'd have to ask someone that speaks Spanish. So anyway.. I kinda hinted at how this will all wrap up in the last chapter and for now I wanted to have a chapter without Kate in it. This also needs to be done before I go to Cancun. I'll have no access to a computer and the frustration would kill me.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, but can I have it? I mean, it's not on the air anymore anyway.  
  
My Baby- Chapter 6  
  
December 1st- Later that year  
  
The mood in the Yuy household had become lighter since that day in January. Though their search never ceased and their hope never diminished, the Yuy's went on as normally as possible.  
  
Gabriella's birthday passed in July and the four-year-old was a becoming more like her mother with each day. Her shoulder length hair was always brushed and well kept. After insisting to be taught to read, Gabby became an avid reader and an excellent storyteller. No longer did the child want to be read to at night, but instead she would read her favorite fairytales to her parents before bed.  
  
Relena tiredly packed a sack lunch that would be taken with Heero to work in the morning. Rubbing her eyes she checked off another day on the calendar and paused when she noticed tomorrow's date. Her son's birthday. He would be a year-old tomorrow; had he never disappeared she and Heero would be frantically wrapping last minute gifts right now and icing his birthday cake. Tears sprung to her eyes when she tried to picture what he would look like at this moment.  
  
The kitchen light flipped on and Heero looked at her curiously. "Babe, what's wrong?" She turned her tear-filled gaze at him and put her arms out, mimicking Gabby's motion to be held. When his arms wrapped around her she whispered, "He'll be one tomorrow, Heero." then buried her face in his shirt. There he held her, their tears mixing, until late into the night.  
  
December 2nd; 3:21 pm  
  
Heero rubbed his temples and tried to zone back into the pointless meeting. He couldn't concentrate when Relena was home by herself, most likely very upset. He'd taken Gabby to Duo and Hilde's on his way here and had just gone through the motions at work. He moved mechanically like he had around this time a year ago. One year; one year and he still felt so guilty. He should have been able to protect his family. But, his son was gone and now that a year had past, he wasn't so sure anymore if Alex would be found. Everyone standing up pulled Heero from his thoughts; the meeting was over and he was free to go home.  
  
Pausing at the door, he stopped to listen. The sounds of the CD player mingling with the beat of the rain drifted to his attentive ears and he swore he smelt baked foods. Heero reverently hoped it wasn't a cake for their son; he couldn't handle that right now. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and the smell of banana nut muffins filled his senses. He crept into the kitchen where he found Relena swaying to an old Amy Grant CD. Using a batter covered spoon as a microphone; she belted out the words and hopped about the kitchen. The site caused a huge stupid grin to cover his face and it wasn't long before he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
Relena stopped dancing and spun around; was he seriously laughing at her? She placed her hand on her hips and tried to glare at him but failed miserably. Succumbing to her own laughter she grabbed his hand and they danced in the kitchen until all the batter was baked and the muffins wrapped up in the refrigerator. And for the rest of the afternoon they made lazy love to the sound of the rain pelting the windows. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Here goes, "Liz"! *giggles * So anyway.. I'm not sure whether or not I should keep going or just wrap it up. I'm gonna begin to tie up all the loose ends here now. Just so you know.. the story's gonna end almost two years after Alex is born. ~*~Jess~*~  
  
I currently do not own Gundam Wing or anything related. thanks.  
  
My Baby- Chapter 7  
  
October 17th; 10:57 am  
  
Relena pushed the cart with her five-year-old daughter in the child seat down the isles of Party City looking for a Halloween costume. The child gleefully pointed to about every other one she saw; making her mother pull the item off the shelf to be shown, only to have it dismissed. Relena was starting to get irritated, not at her daughter, but at her very pregnant self.  
  
Relena found out she was pregnant again at the end of January and announced it to Heero on Valentine's day. She was scared though, she almost felt like by having another baby that she would be giving up on Alex's return. The baby was due at the end of the months and no intern could mess up again. Phone calls were made and it had been decided a week ago that it would be Sally that would serve as their OB/GYN. Gabby, finally deciding on a pastel pink princess's gown, was bouncing around trying to find the perfect princess's hat to match her dress. Relena shook her head at the irony of her daughter's decision. It was then a sharp pain shot through her side, causing Relena to double over in pain.  
  
Heero sat at his desk and stared out of the window at the clouds above. Any day now, the doctor had informed them. Again, Heero would become a father and he wasn't so sure of it at all. How could they move on and have more children and live a normal life when they had a son, dead or alive, still out there by himself? The phone rang; startling Heero and making him jump. Answering it he mumbled few words, his eyes widening, and just as quickly hung up. He shot up, grabbing his coat and running out of the door.  
  
And that's how they ended up here, in the hospital, giving birth to their third child. Heero sat in the waiting room; he wanted to be in the delivery room with her but there had been minor complications and he had been sent out. So he waited, his daughter playing quietly on the floor at his feet.  
  
Kate had checked into the hospital she'd been in and out of everyday for the past month. In the summer she'd began having seizures that had gotten progressively worse as the time passed. Last week her neurologist told her that she'd be going on at anytime now. Kate didn't know what to do; she couldn't very well leave Ty to go with adoptive parents or even foster parents. But at the same time she couldn't bring herself to return him to his rightful family. She hadn't taught him that she was his mother and insisted that the child call her Kate. Limping down to the lobby, Kate noticed a very familiar person sitting outside the delivery room. He and his wife had been on television numerous times asking that someone give any information on the whereabouts of their son.  
  
She stood, thinking for a moment before resolving herself and walking out the double doors to her car. 


	9. Chapter Eight

One last plea. can I have Gundam Wing please o please? *Gets glares from scary demon lawyers * Heh heh. or not. it's cool. ^^;;;;  
  
My Baby- Chapter 8  
  
October 17th; 12:53 pm  
  
It had been short, quick, and too the point. Other than the baby being breached, it had been a very simple birth. And now the Yuy's had their third child; a little girl. But this time there would be no possibility for their baby to vanish; the child would stay in their room at all times. Heero glanced between the sleeping faces of his three girls; Relena, Gabby, and Makenna. Relena lie in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, Gabby, snoring softly, was curled up in the chair next to him, and Makenna was bundled up in his arms. He'd spent the past hour simply watching his daughters sleep.  
  
Kate tossed all of Ty's things into a bag and stood in the family room trying to remember what it was she'd forgotten. Pausing a moment she walked swiftly down the hall and opened the closet door. Standing on tiptoe she reached for the shoebox she'd placed on top shelf almost two years ago. Not daring to open the box just yet, she tucked it under her arms and stuffed all of his bags and the box into the trunk of her car. Kate huffed her way upstairs to Ty's room where she sat in the rocking chair near his bed to watch him sleep for the last time. The knowledge tore her apart; she loved this child with all of her heart. But now, it was time to set things right.  
  
Relena rubbed her eyes and untangled the IV from her arm. Sitting up, she glanced around the room. It was filled with flowers; pastel pink stuffed animals, and sleeping people. Her daughters still slept and her husband's head was back while he snored, all the while his grip on Makenna was never lost. A knock on the door echoed through the room despite the lack of strength behind it. Relena stood shakily and hobbled to the door. She didn't see anyone and turned to shut it when a little voice was heard. "Hey lady."  
  
Relena looked down, startled, at the little boy. In one hand was a note, the other a bag, and a small bookbag on his back. He held out the note for her and she stooped to his level and took it from him. The envelope simply had her name written across it. She opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, but something fluttered to the ground. Relena picked up the bit of plastic and paper and turned it over and around to read it. 'Alexander Tyler Yuy'. She gasped and looked from the child to the ID tag and back. With unsteady hands she opened the letter.  
  
Heero and Relena Yuy,  
  
Yes, I took your son and I'm terribly sorry. My name is Katherine Watson. I understand that you're going to be rather upset with me, I should only expect as much considering what I did. But let me tell my story first. I gave birth the day before you did and my daughter had been a stillborn. Hurting, I snuck into the nursery and took the first baby I came upon which happened to be yours. I never wanted to take someone else's baby but I needed someone. My daughter had been my only hope. I have a tumor in my brain that grew during my pregnancy and became terminal due to lack of treatment. Yesterday, I came in again with an injury from a seizure and I saw your husband outside the delivery room. Knowing it will be any day until I died, I decided to finally make things better and bring your child back. I'm very sorry for all of the pain I've caused you and your family. Know that karma has come back and set things right and justice has been served.  
  
Kate  
  
Relena slumped up against the wall and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the sobs from coming forth. The boy put his small hand on her shoulder and said, "Tate taid dat yew were my Mommy." She bit her lip and swallowed hard before trying to reply. "Kate told you that?" He nodded proudly. "Yup, and she taid I'm donna live wiff yew now. She huded me and tissed me and den she dave me da papwer and told me to dock on da door." Relena wrapped Alex in her arms and held him there, rocking back and forth. Relena picked her son up and carried him into the room laughing, waking everyone else up in the process. That night the Yuy's became whole again.  
  
November 5th  
  
Heero and Relena walked hand in hand through the small cemetery. Gabby held her brother's hand, trailing slightly behind their parents. Makenna slept in the car seat being carried by her father. Stopping in front of a simple headstone, Relena turned and held her hand out for her son. Together they laid flowers upon the tombstone and Alex hugged his mother. "Mommy, wat does it say?" She smiled slightly. "It says, 'Katherine Watson. February 27th- October 29th. Beloved caretaker and friend.' Alex cocked his head to the side. "Mommy, I miss Tate."  
  
Relena stood up and picked Alex up, holding him close while he cried. While his tears subsided she stared at the tombstone. The memory of a friend found almost too late haunted her. When Alex had been returned they waited and soon Kate was checked back in for another seizure. Relena and Heero went to her room and there they met with the woman who had raised their child. Relena first noticed the pain in Kate's eyes and before a word was spoken she had forgiven the sickly woman for her actions. Relena stayed with Kate until the very last breath and even then, Relena made all the final arrangements.  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye, Relena whispered the words never spoken between the two women. "Thank you Kate, for taking care of my baby and bringing him back to me." Relena turned back around and put Alex back on his feet. The growing family quietly walked away; Gabby and Alex skipping ahead, Heero with his arm around Relena's waist and Makenna tucked into her mother's arms.  
  
THE END  
  
Phew! All done! Took me long enough, eh? I know many of you were looking forward to a Yuy ass whopping and I'm sorry for not including it. But since most of my characters are biased on people I know, I couldn't very well beat up my friend Kate, could I? Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed and those that believed in my writing skills (if that's what you want to call them), I appreciate it. Now, time to attempt to sleep off my fever. Bye everyone!  
  
~*~Jess~*~  
  
Remember- Love is the only emotion that can hurt a person so very much. 


End file.
